


I love one (1) Hufflepuff

by Curly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Atsumu Miya, Bokuaka fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hufflepuff Bokuto, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, akaashi tiene una crisis, aparecen también:, oikawa tooru - Freeform, ravenclaw akaashi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Akaashi tiene que lidiar con un día difícil, solo para terminarlo de la mejor forma gracias al capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff.





	I love one (1) Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> ok primer aviso: no odien a Oikawa yo lo amo   
> segundo aviso: siento que los personajes están fuera de personaje, mil perdones si les resulta incomodo¿?  
> tercer aviso aviso: hice esto en una tarde de lluvia y no es el mejor trabajo del mundo pero me gusto y espero que les guste también <3

Akaashi había tenido suficiente.

Por lo general, y en su mayoría, los alumnos de la casa de Ravenclaw eran reconocidos por el resto de las casas por ser personas demasiado inteligentes, por no decir los más inteligentes en todo el colegio. Y Akaashi no tenía problema alguno con aquel estereotipo tan usado en el pasar de los años. Era distintivo de su casa desde la eternidad y no tenía por qué cambiarlo cuando no era del todo errado.

Pero lo que si era bastante molesto, era que dentro de las paredes de la torre de Ravenclaw los rumores volaran más rápido que las lechuzas los días de correo. Porque si algo había aprendido Akaashi desde su primer año en Hogwarts, era que algunos Ravenclaws, por no decir la mayoría, tenían complejos un poco difíciles de sobrellevar. Y Akaashi se creía más inteligente que eso, pues nunca fue una persona que se dejara llevar de estereotipos o comentarios de gente que solo buscaba criticar a los demás, pero toda persona tenía un límite. Y Akaashi no era tan paciente cuando se trataba de sus propios intereses.

Y aquella mañana vaya que tenía mucho con que lidiar. Y ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo.

“Hey, Akaashi.” La primera persona en hablarle durante el día fue Atsumu Miya. No eran muy buenos amigos si podía destacar, pero tampoco era como si la presencia de Atsumu fuera molesta porque, para variar, eran compañeros desde primer año. Y ya estaban ambos en quinto.

Bastantes años de tolerancia como para empezar a odiarle ahora.

“¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff?”

Aunque siempre se podían hacer excepciones, Akaashi creía.

“¿Disculpa?”

“En el desayuno el mismísimo Bokuto Koutarou se apareció por la mesa preguntando donde estabas.”

Akaashi se había ausentado aquella mañana porque el día anterior se había acostado muy tarde por la mismísima culpa del capitán de Hufflepuff, pero no veía como Atsumu pudo sacar sus propias conclusiones de que él y Bokuto salían simplemente por aquella pregunta. Akaashi solía ser tutor de Bokuto aunque el chico estuviera un año más arriba, no era para nada extraño que le buscara en la mesa.

“¿Y qué le respondieron?”

“Que estabas durmiendo, duh.” Atsumu rodo los ojos como si aquello fuera una respuesta obvia, y Akaashi soltó una risa cuando el chico choco contra unas niñas de Gryffindor al distraerse siendo sarcástico. Ni siquiera entendía porque Atsumu le estaba hablando en el camino hacia la clase de pociones. Los pasillos estaban super poblados y si era difícil caminar, aun mas lo era conversar.

“Muy inteligente de tu parte, Atsumu.”

“¡Y a que no adivinas que respondió!” el chico se apresuró en disculparse con las niñas de Gryffindor con su famosa sonrisa de Atsumu Miya, y volvió a estar al lado de Akaashi en un santiamén, esta vez, enganchando uno de sus brazos con el de Akaashi que tenía al lado.

Akaashi suspiro con cansancio. Ni siquiera había desayunado y tenía que empezar su segunda parte del día del brazo de Atsumu.

“Que respondio.”

“¡Oh, vamos! Al menos pretende que te interesa.”

“Realmente no me interesa, Atsumu.”

“Oh, esto sí que te va a interesar.” Atsumu se pegó un poco más a Akaashi soltando risitas como si fuera una niña chismosa. Akaashi por un momento pensó que lo era. “Cuando le dijimos que no bajarías a desayunar se preocupó mucho, y antes de volver a su mesa le dejo a Yukie una bolsa bordo, ya sabes, como esa que cargas cuando vas a la biblioteca. Y Saru la robo de Yukie y dentro estaba tu corbata y dos botones.”

Akaashi dejo de caminar por un mínimo segundo, y se maldijo a si mismo cuando Atsumu, al estar pegado a él, se dio cuenta del cambio en su rostro.

Y para mala suerte de Akaashi, continuo.

“Con los chicos no pudimos sacar conclusiones precisas de por qué el capitán de Hufflepuff tendría tu corbata y dos botones que parecían haber sido arrancados a la fuerza de una camisa, pero gracias a las chicas pudimos llegar a una hipótesis.”

“¿Ah, sí?” Akaashi sentía su garganta seca.

Mataría a Bokuto Koutarou cuando lo viera.

“Si.” Atsumu sonrió con su típica sonrisa. Aunque Atsumu Miya tenía muchas típicas sonrisas, y la que estaba usando ahora mismo, era su sonrisa malvada. De la que no puedes esperar nada bueno. “Yukie dijo que tal vez estabas saliendo con el Hufflepuff. Todos nos reímos al principio pero, ¿Quién sabe?, Una vez trate de desprender la camisa de mi novia y sin querer termine rompiéndole los primeros botones de su uniforme.”

Akaashi iba a replicar, casi con asco, de cómo las acusaciones de Atsumu eran bastante fuera de lugar en su opinión. Pero en aquel momento, en aquel jodido y acertado momento, una risa hizo eco en casi todo el pasillo y la mayoría de los ojos voltearon en su dirección.

Bokuto Koutarou no era una persona introvertida, reservada o mucho menos silenciosa cuando hacia su presencia en cualquier lugar. A Bokuto le gustaba tener la atención de las demás personas, y en ocasiones ni siquiera sabía que estaba recibiendo atención pero estaba bien. Desde su primer año en Hufflepuff fue así y ya estaba en su sexto año más bien recibido que nunca incluso por parte del resto de las casas.

Siempre parecía haber una persona alrededor de Bokuto y el chico no tenía drama con nadie y siempre era bastante amable hasta con personas con las que no debería ser amable. Su grupo de amigos era bastante grande y Bokuto era lo suficientemente interesante para no aburrir a nadie y siempre conseguir que nuevas personas echaran su ojo en él.

Sin mencionar que era bastante atractivo. O al menos en opinión de algunas chicas.

Kuroo Tetsuro era un Slytherin y era su mejor amigo. Ese hecho parecía haber revolucionado Hogwarts en sus primeros años tanto que cuando Akaashi llego al castillo ya podía escuchar por los pasillos el rumor de un Hufflepuff y un Slytherin siendo los nuevos Fred y George Weasley. Akaashi no los conoció mucho después y en ese entonces muchas niñas de Ravenclaw parecían estar enamoradas de ellos.

Y ahí mismo estaban los famosos Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Bokuto y Kuroo, rodeados de un pequeño grupo de chicas que parecían buscar la atención de Kuroo, mientras que Bokuto hacia reír a unas cuantas con lo que sea que estaba comentando.

Y no fue hasta que Bokuto levanto la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron con los de Akaashi, que Akaashi recordó que no debería estar embobado con lo atractivo que Bokuto estaba esa mañana, sino que debería estar molesto por haberlo expuesto ante sus compañeros de casa como lo había hecho.

Así que por eso mismo, Akaashi frunció un poco el ceño e ignoro a Bokuto en todo el transcurso del pasillo, pasando a su lado sin siquiera dedicarle un asentimiento de cabeza.

“Wow.” Atsumu suspiro a su lado cuando doblaron en la esquina, por fin dejando atrás aquel pasillo tan poblado. “Um, ¿si sabes que el capitán de Hufflepuff no te quito el ojo de encima desde que te vio, cierto? Joder, fue muy intenso.”

Atsumu era un idiota y Akaashi lo odiaba por confirmarle lo que él ya sabía: Bokuto no sabía una mierda sobre discreción.

“¿Sabes? Ese Bokuto Koutarou parecía a punto de saltarte encima cuando pasamos a su lado y ni siquiera lo viste. Hermano, fue tan intenso que mi corazón esta acelerado.” Atsumu llevo una mano a su pecho, y luego extendió esa misma mano hasta la libre de Akaashi, llevándola a tocar su pecho y confirmar que de hecho, su corazón si estaba latiendo muy rápido. No es como si a Akaashi le importara ni mucho menos. “¿Así de intenso es el amor entre dos hombres? Joder que adrenalina y ganas de probar. ¿No te molestaría darme una mano?”

Akaashi se soltó bruscamente del brazo de Atsumu y para su suerte, ya habían llegado al salón. No compartía asiento con Atsumu o ninguna persona de Ravenclaw, por lo que tendría una hora de clase de pociones pacifica hasta volver a tener que pasar por la tensión de las preguntas de sus compañeros.

Y nada mejoro desde ahí. Para nada. Pues cuando la clase termino y Akashi piso fuera del salón, un grupo de personas pasaron frente a él y sintió algo caer en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. La situación paso tan rápido que Akaashi se percató mucho después que quien paso frente a el había sido Bokuto, y que dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, había una barra de cereal exageradamente grande y muy rellena de todo tipo de frutas y cereales, sin mencionar que también aprecia tener yogurt.

Y claro que uno de sus compañeros quien salía a su lado conversándole de lo mucho que odiaba historia de la magia, se percató de aquel movimiento que el Hufflepuff tuvo con su amigo y no lo dejo en paz en toda la mañana hasta que Akaashi se comió la jodida barra de cereal para borrar toda evidencia.

Para variar su estómago ya no sufría, pero lo que si sufría ahora era su cabeza, por decir poco.

“Keiji, ¿es cierto lo que dicen por ahí?” fue Oikawa Tooru en la hora del almuerzo quien lo molesto en serio por segunda vez aquel día. Para variar Atsumu estaba muy lejos como para prestarles atención y meterse en la conversación.

Conversación que Akaashi no quería tener.

“¿Qué Ravenclaw están últimos para ganar la copa este año? Si lo escuche, debería mejorar eso, capitán.” Akaashi lucharía.

“Divertido. Pero sabes a que me refiero.” El capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw rodeo los hombros de Akaashi pegándolo solo un poco más a él. “Unas niñas de segundo me dijeron que te vieron la semana pasada con Bokuto Koutarou cerca del lago. Tú sabes, el capitán del equipo rival de nuestra casa estos últimos años.”

“Si me vieron o no, no es de tu incumbencia.” Akaashi se defendió a si mismo tratando de alejar a Oikawa, y al no tener mucho éxito, busco con la mirada a Iwaizumi, mejor amigo del Ravenclaw y famoso por poner en su lugar al capitán.

“¿Estas confirmando lo que todos dicen? ¿Realmente estas saliendo con ese idiota que piensa que dos más dos es cinco y parece un asqueroso búho?”

Esta vez, Akaashi no respondió de sí y con un fuerte empujón hizo a Oikawa a un lado. Estaban sentados por lo que Oikawa no cayó al suelo, pero si provoco que golpeara y chocara a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. Iwaizumi quien ya estaba prácticamente llegando a poner orden con su amigo, se impresiono al igual que las demás personas en la mesa. Akaashi era conocido por ser un chico muy callado y tranquilo, amable y con quien era fácil conversar de cualquier cosa. Y para que reaccionara de esa manera y estuviera viendo con odio a Oikawa ahora mismo, significaba que el capitán de Ravenclaw se había pasado.

“Shittykawa, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?” Iwaizumi parecía con ganas de golpear a su mejor amigo.

“¿Entonces es cierto?” Oikawa ignoro todo a su alrededor excepto la mirada de Akaashi la cual estaba a punto de prenderse fuego. “Estaba bromeando, sabes, solo quería provocarte.”

“No te atrevas a hablar así de él nunca más.” Akaashi dijo en voz baja, pero como quería que Oikawa lo escuchara y le quedara claro su mensaje, fue inevitable que al menos las personas que les rodeaban escucharan todo. “ _Nunca_.”

“Oi, ya te dije que solo bromeaba, ¡no te lo tomes tan a pecho!” Oikawa sonrió ladinamente levantando dos manos en señal de rendimiento. Iwaizumi le dio un zape en la nuca, pero no fue suficiente para que Akaashi se calmara. Y cuando por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver que muchas personas en el comedor les miraban, hizo su plato a un lado y se paró para retirarse.

Y si bien Atsumu lo alcanzo a la salida del gran comedor para preguntarle que había sucedido hacia un momento, luego de ver el rostro de Akaashi se contuvo de cualquier duda y decidió acompañarle en silencio. Ya estaba por empezar otra clase para su no suerte.

Y fue así como llego al final del día. Siendo acosado por sus amigos y compañeros de casa por el simple hecho del rumor que se corría respecto a que salía con el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff. Y Akaashi al ser una persona reservada odiaba llamar la atención o que las demás personas hablaran de él debido a historias contadas de boca en boca. Odiaba la atención y al menos agradecía tener la biblioteca del castillo para el por las tardes. Si bien Ravenclaw tenía su propia biblioteca casi tan completa como la del castillo, era la sala común de Ravenclaw donde menos quería estar ahora. Y en las tardes por lo general los alumnos se concentraban en sus actividades como el Quidditch o deambular por el castillo más que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. Y aunque cuando aquella tarde entro a ese sagrado lugar, no habían más de diez personas, y la mayoría de ellas estaban sentadas en las mesas de la entrada, mientras que Akaashi con su mochila se dirigieron hasta el fondo, esquivando unos cuantos estantes y ocultándose bien en la comodidad de aquel lugar hasta que encontró su lugar favorito. Un sofá con una mesita ratona y una chimenea al lado, que daba al lado de una ventana por la que a veces veía el paisaje del bosque para distraerse o relajarse.

Estuvo casi toda la tarde leyendo libros sobre dragones hasta que se aburrió y tuvo que levantarse a buscar unos cuantos de historia de la magia para hacer una investigación más a fondo de la tarea que había dejado el profesor Binns. Por lo general los estantes estaban muy bien organizados, pero nunca faltaba un idiota que no sabía cómo las cosas funcionaban y ponían los libros en lugares que no correspondían. Y si bien la bibliotecaria con magia luego se encargaba de ordenar todo en su lugar, aun había luz afuera y faltaban horas para que la biblioteca cerrada así la señora encargada hiciera su trabajo.

Y si bien Akaashi agradecía ser un chico alto con su metro ochenta y dos, existían estantes demasiados altos que sus brazos no alcanzaban y honestamente, preocuparse por aquello era lo último que necesitaba en su día.

Por lo que se le ocurrió una solución más rápida. E incluso iba a sacar su varita para con un encantamiento tener el libro que deseaba, pero una presión en su espalda hizo que todos los poros de su cuerpo se alertaran hasta que pudo reconocer el aroma de la persona tras suyo, luego que se le pegara lo suficiente y extendiera un brazo frente a él.

“¿Necesitabas ayuda?” dijo en su oído un cálido aliento que hizo que una corriente eléctrica viajara por toda su columna. La persona, o más bien el chico que había pegado su pecho a la espalda de Akaashi se pegó aún más a él para poder flexionarse mejor y tomar el libro con el que Akaashi había estado teniendo tantos problemas. “¿Es este?”

Akaashi se giró.

Y efectivamente, ahí estaba Bokuto Koutarou.

“Eres alto pero no lo suficiente” Bokuto dijo en voz baja sin correr su mirada de los ojos de Akaashi. “Debe ser frustrante.”

“No lo es.” Akaashi aclaro su garganta y miro al Hufflepuff con ceño neutral, lo más neutral que podía mientras sentía que su corazón estaba por escaparse de su pecho. “Es útil cuando necesito que alguien más busque las cosas por mí.”

“¿Uh?” Bokuto le miraba intensamente a los ojos mientras que cómodamente seguía con una de sus manos al lado de la cabeza de Akaashi, mientras que a la otra la escondía en los bolsillos de su pantalón. “¿Haces que la pobre anciana bibliotecaria alcance las cosas por ti? Muy mal de tu parte, Akaashi.”

Su nombre saliendo de los labios de Bokuto fue como una caricia a su mejilla, pero aun así no se permitiría caer. Sus piernas tenían que entender que temblar como cobardes no le ayudarían de nada en la vida.

Bokuto se inclinó un poco más cerca de él.

“No, de hecho, chicos más altos por lo general se ofrecen a ayudarme cuando ven que lo necesito.”

“¿Oh?” Bokuto enarco una ceja y sonrió. “Bueno, un rostro tan lindo debe saber aprovecharse a sí mismo para buenas causas.”

“No te preocupes.” Akaashi sonrió a su vez soltando un aire nervioso. Sus jodidas piernas o dejaban de temblar y este juego estaba por volverlo loco. “Este rostro bonito sabe muy bien cómo aprovecharse de grandulones.”

“¿Si?” el Hufflepuff libero la mano que estaba en su bolsillo y la llevo hasta el mentón del Ravenclaw. Akaashi sentía sus mejillas arder más que nunca, pero jamás dejaría a sus ojos caer débiles ante el contacto de los dedos de Bokuto sobre su piel. “¿Es un rostro bonito y valiente entonces?”

“Inteligente, más que valiente.”

Akaashi cerró sus ojos cuando el pulgar del Hufflepuff acaricio su mentón mientras que su dedo anular tocaba suavemente su mandíbula. Bokuto soltó aire sobre su rostro y fue tan cálido y bien bienvenido que Akaashi abrió sus propios ojos para mirar a Bokuto con una cara que lo único que gritaba era _que dejara de bromear de una vez_.

Y así fue.

Los labios de Bokuto chocaron con los suyos de forma apresurada y ansiosa, la mano que estaba en los estantes al lado de la cabeza de Akaashi fue a parar a uno de sus muslos del Ravenclaw sosteniéndolo con firmeza contra el cuerpo de Bokuto, antes que las piernas de Akaashi lo traicionaran de tanto temblar haciendo que callera al piso. Una mano del Hufflepuff acunaba el rostro de Akaashi mientras que teniendo todo el control sobre el beso, abrió su boca profundizando más y más su cercanía con Akaashi.

Ambos eran un desastre de besos mojados y lenguas, demasiado desesperados por contacto que no se dieron cuenta del momento en el que Akaashi choco bruscamente contra la estantería de y casi la tiran, aunque no consiguiendo salvar unos cuantos libros que cayeron al suelo. Bokuto se despegó de sus labios ante eso, sus ojos brillaban de la excitación del momento pero aun así se permitió ver el desastre que estaban haciendo. O al menos intento verlo hasta que Akaashi acuno el mismo sus manos en el rostro de Bokuto volviendo a acercarlo a su rostro para pegar sus labios nuevamente. Las manos de Bokuto viajaron hasta las caderas de Akaashi para pegarlo aún más a su cuerpo si es que era humanamente posible. Ambos con sus mentes en blanco y desesperados por el contacto del otro que se habían perdido todo el día.

“ _Joder_. Akaashi, te extrañe _tanto_.” Bokuto respiro en su oído cuando corrió su rostro para pegar sus labios al cuello de Akaashi y respirar un poco de su esencia.

“N-nos, nos vimos _ayer_.” La voz de Akaashi salió entrecortada debido a los besos húmedos a boca abierta que Bokuto estaba dejando en su mandíbula.

“ _No es suficiente_.” El Hufflepuff gruño sobre la unión de su cuello y su hombro. Akaashi no llevaba su túnica en esos momentos sino que estaba con sus ropas normales, que consistían más que nada en un suéter algo abierto en las clavículas y de mangas que tapaban casi todas sus manos, lo cual era bastante conveniente para los labios de Bokuto que no dejaban de besar y explorar sus piel como ya tantas veces había hecho en el pasado.

“B-bokuto-” el corazón de Akaashi estaba latiendo a mil por hora, incluso más rápido que como había latido el corazón de Atsumu esa misma mañana. Y aunque fuera un sentimiento bastante común siempre que Bokuto era así de pasional e intenso, en esos momentos, tal vez debido a la sobrecarga emocional que fue el día, sentía que no podía soportarlo.

Literalmente estaba ahogándose. Y Bokuto se dio cuenta al instante debido a lo mucho que su cuerpo estaba temblando.

“Akaashi, hey” Bokuto le hablo suavemente. Akaashi lo abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del Hufflepuff y Bokuto lo dejo, devolviéndole seguidamente el abrazo.

Akaashi se sentía muy patético, a la distancia que estaban sus cuerpos donde prácticamente no había un centímetro que los separaba, sabía que Bokuto podría sentir sus latidos desenfrenados. Aunque le calmaba un poco que los latidos de Bokuto estuvieran igual de alterados, aunque no igualaban los suyos los cuales, por más exagerado que sonara, eran preocupantemente rápidos.

“¿Quieres que nos sentemos en tu lugar favorito?”

Sabía que Bokuto se refería a su sofá al lado de la chimenea y frente a la ventana, por lo que simplemente asintió no haciendo el mínimo impulso por moverse. Y no se sintió menos varonil para nada cuando Bokuto lo tomo en sus brazos llevándolo de estilo nupcial hasta aquel sofá tan cómodo donde tomo haciendo dejando que Akaashi estuviera sobre su regazo, con sus brazos aun enroscados alrededor de su cuello.

“¿Estas bien?” Bokuto pregunto cuando un rato largo paso y los latidos de Akaashi se calmaron un poco. “Siempre suelo estar más agitado que tu cuando nos vemos.”

“Si. Supongo.” Akaashi dijo suavemente contra la piel del cuello de Bokuto. Sintió al Hufflepuff temblar y extraño la sensación de su piel contra sus labios, por lo que se acercó a dejar un corto beso antes de alejarse para poder ver a Bokuto a los ojos. “¿Por qué dejaste mi corbata a Yukie? Todo el mundo me pregunto esta mañana si salíamos.”

 “Oh.” Bokuto pareció genuinamente sorprendido. Akaashi quería regañarlo pero aún más quería besarlo. “¿Es por eso que casi golpeas a Oikawa en el almuerzo? Estuve por pararme e ir tras de ti pero ese chico Miya se me adelanto.”

“Si. Bueno, Oikawa fue una de las personas que me lo preguntaron. Literalmente todo Ravenclaw se está preguntando que hace alguien tan inteligente como Akaashi Keiji saliendo con el idiota y capitán del equipo enemigo Bokuto Koutarou.” Akaashi soltó mientras fruncía el ceño y Bokuto lo abrazaba más contra su pecho. “Es tan, tan molesto. ¿Por qué les importa en primer lugar? ¿Por qué debería importar si estoy saliendo contigo o no? ¿Por qué no pueden callarse en lugar de hacer correr rumores que hacen que todos me vean cuando camino por los pasillos? Es muy incómodo. Tener las miradas sobre ti todo el tiempo. Lo detesto.”

Akaashi no sabía porque si quiera le importaba tanto, pero lo hacía y la ansiedad crecía en su pecho con cada pensamiento de las personas que se voltearon a verlo durante el día. Susurrando para la persona que tenían al lado vaya a saber Merlín que carajos. Era incómodo y lo detestaba.

“Tranquilo, ángel.” Bokuto dijo suavemente besando su mejilla. “Hare que Kuroo consiga que dejen de molestarte. No diciéndoles que no quieres la atención, sino generando algún rumor más importante para que ya no se fijen en ti” una mano de Bokuto hacia suaves masajes circulares en su cadera mientras que los labios del Hufflepuff dejaban más besos en sus mejillas, luego en su nariz, sus ojos, su frente, su mentón, y básicamente cada centímetro de su rostro. 

Le gustaba eso. Le gustaba que Bokuto sea siempre tan considerado con él y tan cariñoso. Bokuto era tan valiente y Akaashi solo era un cobarde.

“Y por favor no pienses menos de ti mismo por esto, ángel.” Bokuto suavemente dijo contra sus labios antes de dejar un suave y dulce beso en ellos. El pecho de Akaashi empezó a arder. “Tu ansiedad a la atención no es nada por lo que sentirte mal y estas luchando contra ella lo mejor que puedes. Y sé que si salimos públicamente no sería de mucha ayuda. Así que no te preocupes, por mi estoy muy bien así.” El Hufflepuff sonrió mientras dejaba un beso, luego otro, y otro sobre los labios de Akaashi hasta que Akaashi soltó una risita suave.

Bokuto era tan perfecto y Akaashi aún no entendía que hizo para merecerlo. Pero ahí lo tenía. Sonriéndole cálidamente mientras lo pegaba aún más a su pecho y le permitía recostarse a escuchar sus latidos. Ambos callados y mirando por la ventana como empezaba a llover en el bosque prohibido. El silencio era tranquilo y pacífico y Akaashi lo apreciaba bastante. Y mucho mas apreciaba las suaves caricias que Bokuto hacia en sus brazos mientras lo tenia rodeado acogedoramente. 

Y tal vez no le comento nada a Bokuto durante toda la tarde que estuvieron juntos sobre como al día siguiente planeaba saludarlo en el desayuno con un beso en los labios frente a toda la escuela. Pero quería que sea una sorpresa incluso para el mismo.

Y lo fue. Y lo fue aún más cuando Bokuto rio sobre sus labios y lo abrazo para otro beso mientras que los amigos del Hufflepuff soltaban comentarios en forma de burla y otros simplemente aplaudían con diversión. Algunos en la mesa de Ravenclaw estaban sorprendidos. Otros, como Atsumu Miya, estaban sonriendo felices por la valentía de Akaashi. Otros, como Oikawa Tooru, miraban en su dirección con una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación. Y otros, como Yukie o sus compañeros de año, estaban sonrojados y exaltados de ver por primera vez a Akaashi con una sonrisa tan grande y reír en los brazos de una persona.

Akaashi tal vez había tenido suficiente de las personas de Ravenclaw. Pero definitivamente nunca tendría suficiente de Bokuto Koutarou.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer no olviden dejar un kudo si les gusto y si no les gusto también <3


End file.
